Ernest Pallando
Ernie Raymond Pallando (11 BBY— ), a male Sarian, was born to agrarian, Casohavi parents on Mergansar, the Sarian world-of-origin in the Caspian system. Having moved as a teenager to Plaxton on the planet Caspar, Pallando escaped his dominating mother early by signing at first chance with the Caspian Navy. This move distressed his mother, Waria Pallando, to no end, as he avoided her spiritual wisar plans for him in the monastery. Pallando rose so rapidly through the ranks that he soon became the youngest captain of a Navy warship ever. At 19, he was given command of the Third Fleet's flaghip, the [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]]. As one of the noteworthy participants of the Imperial War of Aggression, this decorated, lanky young man gained notoriety for his unusual style of fleet tactics. He was well known for his adherence to an almost Imperial interpretation of military protocol, spiked with racial bigotry and a flair for anti-New Republic sentiments. This did not bode well with several officers on his very ship, several of whom were former New Republic or Rebel Alliance officers. As such, his attitude gained him few friends among Caspia's military forces in general. His damning testimony at then-Captain Jonathan Webb's court martial was the beginning of a decaying relationship between the two. The animosity between culminated in the Marines tailoring their target practice dummies in Pallando's likeness, until Pallando was mistaken once as a target and shot by his eventual wife, Whitney. Prior to his stormy relationship with the Marine Whitney Livingston, Pallando had been seen as Morganna Tazecks' date on several occasions. He is the father of Katherine Jamison's bastard children, an event that lead to the break up of her and fiance Troy McTavish and, eventually, to Katherine's suicide. Whitney passed away some years later, in yet another apparent suicide. He remains in close contact with his high school sweetheart and best friend, Ex-Presav Elana Tracer-Jawatha and was very friendly with her husband, Ben Jawatha, the FLS CEO's resources having more than once gotten Pallando out of a tight spot. In the Imperial pool, he was on quite good terms with Zeak Oppenhiemer, Azya McTavish, and Hul Loris Pantek. After Azya was killed in combat he adopted her daughter Sarah Aguilara. Pallando's career includes numerous military achievements, civil achievements as well as corporate achievements. He was the ambassador from the CDU to the Empire that negotiated the end of the Caspian Imperial War. He negotiated The CDU treaty with the Griffon Alliance and is the CSA Senator and Chairman to the defunct Galactic Confederation. Pallando was the sponsor for NR Ambassador Eva Sargent's defection to the CDU. For several years Pallando was a grade 4 Galactic Swoop League swoop racing star for Team CDU, Team FLS and Team CSA before his retirement. He set several track records some of which may still hold. He holds a seat on GSL's board of directors and served as host and sponsor of many races. He was the one time owner of the Smuggler's Haven Swoop Track and is the Designer and Manager of Theseus' Station's Titania Swoop Track, the universes only swoop track in space. After departing Naval service, he inherited NovaCom Cybertronics and became its CEO. He purchased Nappa Creations Inc (NCI) and became heavily intertwined with the Corporate Sector Authority, taking NovaCom to more CSA involvement, and served as ExO for several years before his retirement to spend more time with his growing family. Pallando withdrew from public life for a period of five years, and retired from the CDU Navy entirely. As CSA ExO, Pallando reaquaired Mutanda for the CSA and put down its civil unrest for a time. He reopened the doors of trade between the CSA and the NR. He ushered in Com-Cor, FineLine Spaceways, CEC, KDY-SFS, Starlight Studios and many other companies onto CSA's Direx Board. In his 20s Pallando became involved with the Solusarian Retreat and its High Priestess, Naralyn Ohek. He was eventually named "Windwalker of Casohav" shortly before Ohek the Firemaiden vanished and the retreat deteriorated. Pallando resides on the bluffs north of Plaxton in an old mercantile baron's home. His six children — Waria, Casious, Sarah, Morlock, Kestral and Lorris — lived with him. All in all, Pallando is passionate, opinionated creature easy to either strongly like or dislike, depending on your initial take of him. He often treads a fine line between good guy hero and shady manipulator. Brash and outspoken, he is a serious-appearing man who moves quickly. His friends know him as an affectionate man with a wild sense of humor. The men and women under his command know him to be fair but authoritative. Pallando, Ernest Pallando, Ernest Pallando, Ernest Pallando, Ernest